


Hold It

by Anastasia Sakarov (Fangirltothefullest)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Logan in a skirt and heels, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Anastasia%20Sakarov
Summary: There's a vibrator inside Logan and Roman's trigger happy with the settings. But Logan has a review to go to with his boss and Roman hasn't let up on the teasing. The worst part? Logan promised not to orgasm without permission.....





	Hold It

Logan squirms in the elevator, his hands firmly planted against the hem of his skirt, trying to adjust it. He just gets through smoothing his hand over the black fabric before a gasp tears through his throat as another jolt of vibrations press snugly inside him and he fights to keep himself composed and balanced.

"You'll do fine." Roman had promised back at the house that morning as he had stuffed Logan's ass with the lovely purple and sparkly vibrator. "All you have to do is sit pretty at your desk and I'll be upstairs in my office toying with the dials. This thing has a pretty bitchin range so it'll definitely reach. Just act normal and do not give away yourself and when you get home I'll give you all the sex you want."

Logan had agreed to it, that was the worst part. He'd been thrilled at the idea even! All morning that dumb vibe had been dragging pleasure through him whenever Roman decided to fidget with the remote and he never gave it the same setting twice. He tried to forcefully ignore where the non-wireless remote dangled between his legs, hooked pretty and securely to the garter on his left leg. He was growing more concerned with the fact that the dials on his end were absolutely useless while Roman's upstairs had the reach of an ungodly machine. How the hell did Roman manage to time it right to get the signal to drag itself through the elevator as the doors closed?!

To think that everything had been fine.... Logan sat nicely at his desk focusing on work, his attention dragged away in favour of biting his lips and trying not to leak or moan as he squirmed prettily on his seat.

But then Logan's boss had paged him. He needed to go upstairs for his monthly review where he'd be sitting in his boss's office for a good thirty minutes at the very least in this black mini skirt and heels with that vibrator dragging pleasure through him the whole damn time.

Fuck.

Logan cursed under his breath and whined. His boss's office was the floor above the one Roman worked in meaning the remote could still access his vibe, much to his dismay, and in the elevator Logan gasped and tried not to hump his hands as he forced his hard erection between his legs to pin it there, tucking sort of working for now. He prayed he could walk like this, already trying desperately to prevent his skirt from staining with his pre.

He knew he looked flushed the moment the elevator door a opened, but he tried to make it look like he had been adjusting his heel.

It wasn't the first time he'd worn heels and a skirt to work and no one paid him any mind except to compliment him.

But that was worse than blatantly ignoring him right now. He wobbled his way towards his boss's office and outside the door he almost tripped, squeezing his legs tighter as Roman ramped the speed to max. For a moment all thought left him as he touched his hand to the wall and he fought off the urge to touch himself, listening for the buzzing and thankfully not really making it out. That cruel torturous fiend of a boyfriend dialed the vibrations back but he didn't turn it off, rather kept it on a low and steady pace that was slow enough not to do much but noticeable enough to make his raging hard on painfully uncomfortable where he was desperately trying to keep it trapped and squeezed between his legs.

He hears someone ask if he is ok. "Just a little dizzy..." He replies, voice a little gruff, but he clears his throat and stands. "And a little under the weather."

He knocks on the door and makes sure he's presentable. He panics as he's told he can come in, feeling his own pre dripping and sliding down the inside of his legs and he knows that because he's not wearing underwear it'll likely be seen if he's not careful.

The walk to the chair is torture, the pulsing vibrator buzzing silently from within him. He wants to scream, to fall to his knees and hump the plush carpet. Each step makes him drip, the pre sliding down the back of his legs and he prays to every deity he knows the name of that his boss can't smell him. He makes charming small talk and sits, trying to force himself to be as casual as he would be in the presence of his boss without letting on his much his heart is hammering in his chest, pulsing through his trapped and desperate dick.

Gods he hoped his boss didn't keep him long.

But Nate wasn't one to take things quickly. He had to make small talk before they got to the big stuff. He complimented his skirt choice and talked about the weather and the drive to work. Talked about how good Logan's work had been and asked if he was having a good day. Logan nodded absebtly and sat and it was starting to go well as he started to relax and adjust to the vibrations.

But of course Roman couldn't just let him be.

Nate wass just in the middle of talking about reports when Logan tensed and fought to keep his cool. He was still seated on the false leather chair and the vibrations skyrocketed. He almost jerked out of his seat at how unexpected it was and he white-knuckled the arm rests. Seated like this the vibrator pressed hard against his prostate as it moved wildly and Logan almost screamed. It felt so fucking amazing and he pushed his hands into his lap, trying desperately to look calm even as he could tell his face was heating and sweat beaded against his neck.

He knew he couldn't hold back forever but he tried. By gods he was desperate and it took all his effort to keep his breathing steady and to focus on what Nate was saying. His orgasm was building in heated waves as the vibrator switched from constant intense vibrations to pulses and back. Roman's use of the dials were going to get Logan fired if he couldn't hold it together but there was a mastery to this he couldn't fight. He could feel himself dripping, could feel it sliding down between his legs where it was going to stain the back of his skirt and leave a spot on the fake leather.

He fought off the whimper he wanted to make, fought to stay level headed, fought to speak coherently.

"Are you feeling alright?"

The question startled him and he looked up. "W-what?" Logan swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. If he didn't get out of there he was going to orgasm right in front of his boss! It was a swelling pleasure, rising and rising in waves of absolute bliss and so close, just a little-

But the vibrations died altogether and Logan gasped partially from relief and partially from disappointment. He was still close, a hair trigger away from losing it and there was a piece of him that wanted to, that wanted to beg and plead for them to push him over so he could come in ribbons right there in front of his boss and make Roman jealous.

The fact that those thoughts raced through his skull made him even more turned on.

"You look feverish. You're red and distracted."

"I'm a little under the weather sir." Logan replied carefully as he could. "I don't wish to be rude and miss this review but I've been feeling.... sick all morning."

Those horrible little vibrations come to life slowly again, building and Logan squirmed. Make me come you bastard, he thought, make me come Roman so I can rub your face in this come-soaked chair when he fires me.

"It's ok, you're a hard worker and your numbers are always impressive. Go home Logan, get some rest."

The other got up possibly too quickly but his eyes darted down and he tried to ignore his face heating as he saw the wet spot he'd left. Nate said nothing as he left for the door, seemingly unaware.

He thanked Nate for his time at the door and backed out of there. Once free, he gasped and pulled himself into the nearest bathroom he could find, locking himself in the stall and biting his fist as he leaned against the walk and humped at it desperately. With no reason to hold back he lifted his skirt and let himself spring free, fully aware of how much of a slut he looked pressing his dick to the wall and humping it like a dog. Gods this bathroom was probably disgusting but his mind was too foggy to care. He finally managed to catch his bearings and he pushed himself off the wall as the vibrations dialed back and he watched himself drool a sticky, long, and tantalizing droplet of pre onto his heels.

Roman was in so much fucking trouble.

He used the hand not currently holding his skirt up to dial Roman and held it shakily to his ear as he leaned against the wall to the stall and rutted against his free hand mindlessly for a moment with a vibration spike. "Roman you ass!" He gasped as Roman picked up. "My boss called me in for a review!"

"Oh dear oh dear, what an awful predicament~"

Logan felt the vibrator go to max again and he whined, knees growing weak. He had to brace himself against the wall and practically whimpered. "You knew-"

"Of course I knew, and I also know how much exhibitionism turns you on. Was it too much? Are you ok?" His tone is genuinely concerned. Had he gone too far? But Logan was more turned on than he's ever been and he groaned.

Logan was going insane with how close he was getting, only for Roman to turn the vibrator down again waiting for an answer. "YES I'M FINE WITH IT!" He gasped. "It was really fucking hot ok I almost came in front of my boss! But gods Roman stop fucking leaving me hanging! I ALREADY stained the skirt and my boss's chair! Let me come!"

He could hear Roman's smirk even through the phone.

"Aw, did you make a sticky mess baby~? Did it run all down your legs as you hobbled into his office looking like a disheveled prize~? Think he got hard watching you squirm? I bet he did, I bet he kept you so long because he wanted to see you come."

Logan bit his hand again and moaned, daring not touch himself because he wanted to get off without it and Roman was definitely making it last. His words were going right to his dick and he could feel it pulse needily. "Roman-"

"Wouldn't it have been cute if I'd driven you so insane you came in the chair and instead of firing you your boss grunted in approval and made you get off again? And again and again? I'd be so jealous~"

"Roman please!" Logan's knees were weak and he sagged against the wall, bent over, face red as a beet. "S-stop or I'm gonna- I- I gotta get out of the building- they're gonna see the stain if I- if I come Roman-"

"Well good news baby," Roman said soothingly. "I'm not letting you come yet. You don't have permission to come yet baby, ok?"

Logan whimpered into his phone and Roman repeated the question. Logan nodded and managed, "Yes sir."

"Good boy~ How many has it been? Three? Four? I know how much you need, I'm fairly certain I've built you up at least four times and made you calm down before coming. And you know how much I like to edge you."

"Roman-"

"Shhh You're such a good boy for me. You're in the bathroom, right?"

Logan waited for him to dial back the buzzing but Roman left it on a medium middle ground and Logan could feel himself losing the will to argue. "Yeah.... floor... above you...."

"Stay on the line baby. I'm gonna come bring you a jacket, now just writhe for me ok? But don't come yet! You can do that for me good boy, right?" He turned it up to max but didn't turn it off.

"Ah!" Logan dragged his hand to his mouth and bit, sinking to the toilet to sit.

Logan was a good boy. That meant he had to force himself not to come. He groaned and gripped the porcelain for dear life as he kept his shaking knees together and bit his lip, trying to hold back. Waves of pleasure tore through him and his hips bucked wildly after what felt like an eternity. He wanted to come so badly but he knew he couldn't yet. He promised he'd be a good boy for his sir and anyways Roman hadn't given him permission. He panted and tried to focus on breathing. If he kept breathing and didn't hold his breath he'd be able to hold off. He just had to focus-

But another moan fell from his lips as the vibrations turned to incessant pulsing. It was like his prostate was being prodded at relentlessly and he had to reach down and grab himself, squeezing tight so he couldn't come.

When Roman fould him he was a trembling, disheveled mess of want and need. "Please-" was all he managed as Roman opened the stall. Logan hadn't even locked it in his drsperate attempt to get in there and that thought also made him whimper.

Roman grinned, eying him like a hungry wolf and teasingly he held the remote up and fiddled with the dials just so Logan could see him.

"You're gonna make a mess in the bathroom and we can't have that baby. Don't worry, I'll get you to the car." He turned the vibrator off and Logan panted and was relieved at not having to hold himself back any more. Roman let him calm down until he was able to let go of himself and he helped him to his feet.

Shaky and red faced, roman used his jacket to hide the stains on his skirt as he lead him out of the building. Logan was too exhausted and horny to care, blushing past everyone who looked at them. "See that baby? They're all looking."

"No..."

The bespectacled nerd hid his face and Roman said a little louder, "It's ok Lo, I know you're sick, I'll drive you home and make sure you get plenty of rest."

Logan gave him a soft smile. "Thanks Ro."

Once in the car though, Logan gasped as he sat and whined. "You teased me ALL DAY!"

"I did~" Roman's shit-eating smirk was insufferable as he clicked in and started the car.

"That was... admittedly great but I am still quite needy and you know it."

"I know baby." Roman still had the dial in his hand and clicked it all the way up. "Don't come. And... I think I'll take the pothole-filled route~"

Logan's mind blanked and he sagged in his seat, gripping his seatbelt and moaning openly. Everyone could see through the windows. He knew this and he fucking loved and hated it. He hated how he tented his skirt and that the dark spot was visible. He hated that he wanted this, and yet the hate didn't last long as Roman said, "Good boy, squirm and make noises for your sir."

"Yes sir-" Logan moaned and humped the air, biting his hand again. Roman caught sight of it and reached his hand over to hold Logan's.

"Don't hurt yourself baby." He said softly.

Logan's breath hitched. "G-going to- sir-sir!!"

"Not yet baby." He dialed it down to a mild thrum and Logan whined a desoeratw kind if noise, tears picking his eyes. He wanted to come so badly.... "You're doing amazing baby, just a few more blocks ok? Can you do that for me baby?"

Logan hesitated. "Please-" he whined and bucked his hups. He looked so needy and cute and a Roman was a sucker.

"Ok baby, I'm gonna let you come in the car all over your skirt ok? You gotta stain it real nice for me.

Logan nodded eagerly, his usually level-headed brain a mess of submissive pleasure. "But no touching." Roman instructed. "It's gotta be hands free."

Logan already had his hands gripping the seat belt. "Yes sir!"

Satisfied, Roman turned the dial all the way up and started down the bumpy road which only added to the jostling of the vibrator in Logan's ass. He gasped and humped the air again, letting himself go for it even at the red lights where people in the car beside them could see. Logan didn't care. In fact he loved it. He was too deep in subspace to see it as a bad thing. He wanted to make his sir happy, to come buckets for him. His balls felt so full and heavy and he moaned as the pleasure built. Rising, rising, waves of pleasure crashed around him. He gripped his seatbelt and gasped, arching off his seat and Roman glanced over to see him coming hard in his seat, using his own skirt as needed friction against his head and he watched the stain darken.

As soon as he started to come Roman's hand grabbed hold and ran his skirt over him, smearing the stain worse and milking his orgasm, making Logan whine in overstimulation. Roman gripped him tighter and used the new lube and his skirt to Jack him off again. Logan gasped and squirmed, the sensations too much but Roman wanted him to come again and he knew Logan could, so he squeezed and pumped and jacked him until Logan's breath hitched and he was gasping in shocked pleasure as he came a second time, not really that intense but the spasms of pleasure still shook him. It was rare for Logan to be able to do that and amazingly Roman was one of the only few people he'd dated that knew his body well enough to force a second orgasm from him.

Satisfied, Roman released him as they pulled up to their apartment and licked his fingers, grunting at the taste. Logan's eyes fluttered as he sat exhausted in his seat, the vibrator still going. He squirmed and Roman turned it off. Logan was obviously spent and his eyes were glassy and filled with pleasured subby afterglow. Roman helped him out of his seat. "What a messy baby!" He teased as he held him and saw how stained the seat was. "I'm going to have to get that cleaned."

Logan didn't even care. He was too tired to care. He kissed Roman sleepily and a Roman smiled as he brought him into their apartment. He locked the door and helped his weak-legged lover onto the bed. "You were amazing today." Roman praised and touched his face as he had him spread his legs so he could take the vibrator out. "So so good for me. So good through this whole thing. I know you like exhibitionism but this was still very very brave and very very good baby. I came so hard in my office knowing you were in that meeting."

Logan smiled happily and Roman loved seeing that expression on him. His eyes fluttered and he yawned. "Sleep with me." He mumbled and Roman grinned and crawled in to snuggle with him.

"Such a good boy you were, so good for me and holding it for so long too I'm so proud of you~"

Logan curled into his arms and sighed happily. "Thank you Roman~"

Roman chuckled, kissing him softly. "I love you so much Logan~"

"Mmm~" Logan, already half asleep, mumbled, "love you Roman~" and promptly started snoring.


End file.
